Primid's Story
by SmashSmasher
Summary: The story of Primid as he journeys through a different Smash Bros. world and meets strange titles for characters.
1. The Primid's Story

The Primid's Story

Authors note: It is a Primid from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

It all started when Primid was walking dow a beaten up road. Then his name appears at the bottom of the screen. The he says...

"Why is my name there? Everyone can recognize me from Brawl."

So then Primid kept on walking. Until he found Yoshi being grouped around a bunch of creatures. The creatures are Electons. Then Yoshi's name appears at the bottom. Then Yoshi says...

"Yosh yosh yoshi?(Why the heck is my name there, everyone in the universe knows I'm Yoshi.")

Luckily(for Yoshi) Primid loves Yoshis. So he uses charges up a Primid bash, and fires(A Primid Bash is like Pikachu's Skull Bash) at the Electons. Then Primid grabs Yoshi, and jumps way up high. He jumps because when Electons die, they explode. Then... T- Pri- Mi- Tri- To- **THIS STORY SHALL CONTINUE LATER!**

A/N: You are a n00b if you don't understand this.


	2. Moving From Static To Friendship

Moving From Static To Friendship

Authors note: This one has violence and awesome bloodshed!(Just kidding, just violence. There can't be blood in Smash Bros.)

Then the Primid tries to find out what is going on. Then he goes to Yoshi.

"Yoshi," he says. "We find out where creatures come from."

"Yosh yo yoshi!(You got it!)" Yoshi said.(Obviously, noone else talks like that. n00b talk. Just kidding.)

So the Primid rides on Yoshi, imitating what Mario does. Then some thing happens... Ma- Ri- Ond- Lu- ig

**THIS STORY SHALL CONTINUE LATER!**

A/N: Primid and Yoshi fight Mario And Luigi in an escalating battle next chapter.


	3. The Battle Of Mario And Luigi

1The Battle Of Mario And Luigi

Authors note: This chapter is only a battle. And it is much longer.

Mario and Luigi were watching as Primid rode on Yoshi.

"What's a dirty-a-Primid donig on-a-Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"I don't-a-know! Why don't ya' ask ya' girlfriend Peach." Luigi replied.

"Why don't-a-you useful and actually ask why a dirty-a-Primid is on my dang Yoshi!"

"Go kiss Peach, Mario"

"You're just jealous that I have Peach and Wario has Daisy."

"Shut up big bro."

"Go fall in a hole a hole and-a-stinking die!"

"Hey Primid! My big bro. has something to say to you."

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to find out where those creatures came from. And tell Mario that he's a poo head."

"Primid got you, Mario. You suck."

"Listen dirty Primid! I don't get-a-called a poo head by no lower life form at all."

"I guess that changed. I'll trophitize you easily. Right Yoshter?"

"Yosh yosh yoshi.(You're completely right.)"

"So, do we fight, or do we insult shoot. I need to know so I can-a-insult my bro.."

"Can I help?"

"Sure Primid. I always thought you were cute."

"Now why don't you-a-just join that-a-Primid and-Yoshi."

So then they agreed on fighting. Mario shot a fireall at Primid. Primid dodged, but not enough. He lost some Shadow Bugs.

"Ow! You jerk!"

"It's-a-what-a-you-a-get!"

So then Primid charges up his Shadow Bug Chain(Like Lucario's Aura Sphere, but it is stronger at 0 damage.)and releases it. Bam! It explodes on Mario at full force. Mario is sent flying. Now, Luigi hates Mario for hogging the spotlight, and he has to be in his brother's shadow, making him the Shadow Brother, but they're bros., and Luigi loves Mario. So Luigi got mad.

"Green Missile!"

"Oh no!"

"Yoshi Yoshi!(Yikes!)"

It hits Primid(Primid is a lightweight) and gets sent flying easily and slams into Yoshi. Primid is losing his Shadow Bugs and Yoshi gets hurt by those, and could be trophitized. Is it the end? Will they both die? Well, of course not! If you think Primid and Yoshi were doomed...

Correct! Then you are a n00b! Back to Primid's story.

"I won't give up!" Primid yelled.

He looked for a sign of hope. Luckily, right behind Luigi was a Smash Ball. So he used his Primid Shadow Bug Whip to get it. First, he wrapped it around Luigi's neck.

"It burns!!" He said.

Then he tosses Luigi.

"Ahhhhhhhh wahhhhhhhhhhh!" he exclaims.

Then he uses the whip to get the Smash Ball closer. Yes. He grabs it and uses his transformation Final Smash. Big Primid. He transforms into a Big Primid. And the sky grows dark and Shadow Bugs start falling. If Shadow Bugs hit Primid, he grows. If they Luigi and Mario, they're toast!

"Oh-a-no!" Mario says. "This is-a-terrible! Run, Luigi, run!"

"I'm-a-trying!" Luigi yells. "Shadow Bugs are everywhere! We cannot win! We must give uuuuuuu..."

Luigi was trophitized by a body slam from Big Primid.

"NOW YOU!" Big Primid said.

He calls on that electric cloud thing from the Subspace Emissary and throws it at Mario.

"No! I looooooo..."

Mario was trophitized. Yoshi and Primid won!

"Yoshi!(What about them)"

"I know exactly what to do. Shadows hurt a person. But act as a reviving timer to trophies."

So Primid puts Shadow Bugs on Mario And Luigi to revive them later.

"They are so lucky. I had to cut my hand off to do that."

"Yo Yo Yoshi(Well, what's right is right.) Yosh Yo Yoshi!(But, back to the adventure!)"

"Okay Wh- ut- Ev- Err- U- Sa- Yo

**THIS STORY SHALL BE CONTINUED LATER!**

A/N: The next one is long, but it is about the bonding between Yoshi and Primid. The adventure. No big fights.


End file.
